After The Truth about Forever
by hanna.miller.33
Summary: This is about after the summer and Macy never kissed Wes. Macy is starting her senior year and the romance is heating up. All rights go to Sarah Dessen, i own nothing.
1. The Party

**Hey this is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it. **

Wes' POV

On my way to go talk with some old buddies, I had seen Macy. Just looking at her made me yearn for her. Her beautiful blonde hair falling on her shoulders and her long legs. She had the prettiest eyes I have ever seen, that deep blue with a little gold in the center. As I walked up to her I saw that she was wearing a pair of shorts that show off a lot of her beautiful legs.

"Hey, Mace

"Oh, hey Wes." She said as she blushed a little

"I didn't know you were going to come with Kristy and Monotone."

"Yeah, well its Friday and I don't have school tomorrow so…" she trailed off.

"So how is running doing?"

"Oh, great I just beat my time for the mile. The time was 5 minutes 21 seconds."

"Damn, kicked my ass again." She was blushing again but this time her cheeks were a sexy red color.

I sat on the tail of the car with her.

"So how are things going with Jason?"

"Funny you asked because he asked me to get back together with him again"

I was shocked "Really?"

"Yeah, saying he doesn't care about school he just wants us to be together"

"What did you say?"

She was smiling now. "Well I said 'HELL NO' he just wants me for the image." She turned toward me so I could see her beautiful eyes. I swear I could get lost in them.

"So where are Kristy and Monica?" she said breaking the silence.

I just pointed to some guys and the beer peg.

"Oh"

I just wanted to pull her close and kiss her, now that I could. Me and Becky broke up about a month ago and now all I could think about was Macy. Wishing she was mine and the only time I got to see her during catering or at parties on the weekends.

"So… Wes what have you been doing?"

"Well I have been doing some more welding. You? "

"Nothing much just school."

**Hoped you liked the first chapter. More to come!**


	2. At School

**Please review. And all rights go to Sarah Dessen. **

Macy's POV

So I'm at school, walking to lunch and the whole hallway stop. Everyone is making room for somebody but I can't see them. OH. MY. GOD. It's Wes.

"Wes? What are you doing here?" What is he doing here?

"I wanted to come see you"

"Well I do have lunch now, wanna me with me?"

"Lets go"

Okay, Wes came to my school just to have lunch with me. Everyone is staring at us. I know he's he is gorgeous, but do they have to stare.

"So why are you really here?" I was a little suspicious.

"Like I said before, I wanted to come see you and I need to meet with the principal for one of my statues." He said blushing a bit. God, why is he so hot.

So we are on our way out and everyone is staring at us. It's like he doesn't notice it at all.

**I know its short but the next one will be longer. **


	3. The Beach

**Thank you to the 1 person who reviewed, you know who you are. This one is from Wes' POV and Macy's swimsuit looks like this images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQJPMESxdF0wKgAYzYjMxTK e8IBkyd95ncQrrtNNa0wHgWbQSE5 and yes this is a safe URL.**

**All rights go to Sarah Dessen.**

Wes POV

It's been a week sense I came to Macy's school, and it was Labor Day weekend. We're at Macy's beach house for the weekend. Delia and Pete went away for the weekend so we were taking care of Lucy and Avery. They love the beach.

"MACY ARE YOU READY YET? HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO PUT A SWIMSUIT ON?" She is taking forever.

"I'll be done in a second."

"You said that 5 minutes ago!" She is turning in to Kristy.

"Gosh, Wes I was looking for my bikini. Someone sleep on the wrong side of the bed, didn't you?"

WOW. When she finally came down stairs she was wearing a really sexy bikini. Damn, she is so hot. "Finally"

When we got to the beach the girls were playing in the sand, well Lucy was Avery was just watching her. When Kristy and Bert got there, me and Macy went swimming because they were watching the girls. She is a great swimmer. I went under water and grabbed her feet making her fall like 6 times.

"Gosh Wes your scaring the shit out of me." She was blushing which made her even hotter if that was possible

"Really? Wanna play Truth?"

"Sure, It's your turn." I already knew the question.

"Ok. If you could date anyone, who would you date?"

"Pass."

"Wait, what!?"

"I said Pass."

"Why?"

"HEY! You can't ask 2 questions and now I get to ask you that question."

"Ok." I was shocked she passed and I already knew the answer. I knew exactly how to tell her too.

"If you could date anyone, who would you date?"

"You" and I leaned in and kissed her right there and then she started to kiss me back. Before I knew it her hands were around my neck and mine were on her hips. She was pulling me closer to her and I was doing the same. Then we heard it. It was whistling, and we stopped to look and it was Kristy and Bert they even had Lucy clapping for us. She was blushing a lot which made me want to kiss her more. I could feel color start to rise in my checks too. Macy was smiling so wide and then pulled me back to her to start kissing again.

**Please review. And how did you like this chapter. Chapter 4 coming soon .tell me what you think Chapter 5 should be about. **


	4. The Beach part 2

**Hey this is the same as chapter 3, but in Macy's POV. And please review.**

Macy's POV

"MACY ARE YOU READY YET? HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO PUT A SWIMSUIT ON?" I finally found my swim suit.

"I'll be done in a second." I was just putting on my top.

"You said that 5 minutes ago!"

"Gosh, Wes I was looking for my bikini. Someone sleep on the wrong side of the bed, didn't you?" I said as I came down the stairs.

"Finally"

When we got to the beach the girls were playing in the sand. They loved the beach and they looked so cute in there little swimsuits. When Kristy and Bert got to the beach, me and Wes went swimming. He was so hot when he was swimming. He was a really good swimmer. He would go under water and grab my feet making me fall.

"Gosh Wes your scaring the shit out of me." I was blushing a bit and I didn't know why. Gosh why does he make me like this?

"Really? Wanna play Truth?"

"Sure, it's your turn." I could see that he already had his question.

"Ok. If you could date anyone, who would you date?"

"Pass." I couldn't tell him that, that person would be him.

"Wait, what!?" He was shocked.

"I said Pass."

"Why?"

"HEY! You can't ask 2 questions and now I get to ask you that question." He was breaking the rules.

"Ok."

"If you could date anyone, who would you date?"

"You" and then he leaned down and kissed me. It was a tender, soft kiss at first and then I kissed him back. His lips taste like he kissed me harder. We stood there kissing for who knows how long and then we heard whistling. We stop to turn and we saw Kristy, Bert whistling and they even had Lucy clapping. I could feel the color rise in my checks and I looked at him and he was blushing to. Then I pulled him back to me and we started kissing again. We ended up like this for about 10 minutes before we broke apart again. When he kissed my there were fireworks. He was driving me crazy and then he starting teasing me. He would start to kiss me then pull away. Then I played it on him but I start running saying I would beat him to the shore.

"HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" he started running up to me, but he knew I was faster so I went slower so he could catch up with me. When he finally did he swung me by my hips to be face to face with him. He kissed me again, this time more urgent. I was happier than ever with him. When we got back to everyone hand in hand, they all looked happy for us.

We ended up making sandcastles with Lucy she was having so much fun. We had hot dogs for dinner and then we were out on the beach again making out. I didn't want this day to end even though we had 2 more days at the beach house.

**The next day (Saturday)**

"Hey Macy I have a surprise for you tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes, babe."

"Ya, what should I wear?" I was so excited.

"Your bikini, some jeans, and a sweat shirt."

"Ok. What time should I be ready by?" What was this surprise?

"Hmmm. 11:45." What were we going to do at midnight?

"Whatever you want." He leaned down and kissed me. Oh. God. He always leaves me wanting more. My arms snaked up his neck, pulling him closer to me. He pulled back.

"No. You have to wait till to night." I had to hold myself back.

"Fine" I stomped off to go take a shower for later tonight and get Kristy's help for an outfit. "Kristy! I need your help on something."

"I'm busy!" she yelled. She was making out with some guy she meet last night.

"Well now you're not! Now get in here!"

"Sorry got to go. See you tomorrow." She kissed him again before she came to my room. "What do you need help with?"

"Well, Wes planed this surprise for me and I need help picking out a bikini, a cute pair of jeans with a cute sweat shirt."

She just looked at me and said "The light blue sweat shirt with the dark jeans and the light blue bikini with the white Polk-a-dots."

**The next chapter will be there date. Tell me who you think the POV should be of I cant choose. And please review.**


End file.
